


Drug（下）

by zhuanyuntrna



Category: zhuanyuntrna
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuanyuntrna/pseuds/zhuanyuntrna





	Drug（下）

自胸口处传来的疼痛来不及细细感受，下一秒就被透心的冰凉侵占，雪直接将他死死禁锢在了身下，身后柔软的触感，胸前紧紧贴着雪冰凉刺骨的竹甲，项能够清晰感受到自雪人鼻腔中喷呼出的阵阵寒气，雪人此刻青金色的凝眸倒影着身下之人的面庞剧烈颤动着，近距离呼吸着雪人周围散发着的荷尔蒙，项一瞬间失神了。

自雪人死寂已久的声带艰难挤出一阵嘶吼，他俯身咬住了项微红的双唇，手段极为粗暴，发泄似的连啃带咬，这样接吻血腥之意掩盖了暧昧。因为药剂的关系，项此刻只能沦为供人发泄的羔羊，双唇已经被玩弄的红肿发烫，一丝丝殷红自嘴角滑向项的颈窝，紧接着雪人毫不费力的撬开牙关长驱直入，舌苔摩挲着项敏感的齿龈，向里肆意的剐蹭着，那种原始强烈的报复欲之贯穿项的大脑皮层，二人口齿相连，项规避的红舌也被雪人引导着粗暴的纠缠不息，雪人开始吮吸掠夺着项口中的氧气，他一手陷入床榻中抄起了项的头，强迫性加剧了这个吻，另一只手探下，冰冷粗糙的指腹抚摸着项结实细腻的肌肤，一路向上上细细的抚慰着，轻轻捏住胸前的敏感的凸起，指尖灵巧的扣弄挑拨着，项本来因为缺氧而涣散，一瞬间宛如触电般的浑身颤抖，雪人很满意他现在的状态，紧贴的双唇间微微露出条缝给予了项一丝氧气，手下仍然在尽情的玩弄着，他享受于项那奇异的反应......

结束那个漫长的吻后，二人唇间还系着点点银丝，口涎交融混合在二人唇腔之间，项突然发觉那折磨般的痛楚似乎缓和了下来，他不用再分担多余的意识来压抑痛楚，只是四肢仍然绵软无力，他还是那只绑在架子上的待宰羔羊，只是醒着看自己被屠宰。

雪人起身退开，抱手依旧冷眼望向他，项认为自己已经大致明白了那该死的药剂有何功效，不过那被低估的药剂此刻才开始展露出它那罪恶的一面。

项望向雪人的目光由开始的愤怒的气焰喷张逐渐往另一面迥异的火热转变着，那是对于欲望苛求满足的火焰，项好不容易清晰的意识此刻正疯狂滋生一种难以压抑的兴奋，项逐渐开始恐慌了起来，因为那种难以启齿的想法竟然占据了他的大脑——他渴望面前之人对他的戏弄挑逗，以及......挺入。

项此刻真想穿越回去狠狠扇自己几个耳瓜子，他极力克制内心的想法，身下的被单已经被汗渍打湿黏在身上，但他的身体此刻正止不住胡乱蹭着身下的被子。

雪人站在一旁冷眼旁观着，将项的动作净收眼底，高傲的鼻腔似发出一道嗤笑，之后项便看到那希望却微颤的一幕，雪人昂首不再看向他，自顾自卸下了身着的漆黑竹甲，露出了露眼性感的紧身网格衣，包裹着性感的身材，若隐若现的人鱼线......项无可控制的视线停留在他身上，雪人冷若冰霜的脸上终于有了一丝戏谑的弧度，他拿起刀挑开了包裹着项下体的布料......

一手揽起项纤细的腰肢，猩红温热的舌尖在他精致的锁骨上留下水渍，啃咬着脖颈处细嫩滑腻的肌理，留下一道道浅不致伤却无法泯灭的痕迹，嘴唇滑到项小巧轻突的喉结上，用舌尖轻撩安抚着，另一只手不作停留滑向了下体，分开了臀肉探索到了那处紧密的穴口，直接粗暴的将第一根手指递了进去，干涩狭窄的甬道被他强行破开，项将那声呜咽强行憋成了暴躁的闷哼，含在口中的小巧喉结在舌间跳动着，雪人粗暴毫无章法的在内里搅动剐蹭着，脆弱的肠壁神经承受着无望之灾，反馈而出的便是项一声声压抑变着调子的呻吟，此时的项极度被动，身体上略微的挣扎势必让脆弱敏感的甬道壁蹭到粗糙的指腹，细微的挣扎在施暴者看来有种欲拒还留的错觉，雪人被勾起了兴趣，第二根手指挤入，项此刻全身触电般的战栗，眼角氤氲，两指交替在内里相剪，刺激着一处处敏感的顶点，坚定粗暴的开括着，雪人享受着作为施暴者的快感，项却丝毫得不到任何快感只有被强行披荆斩棘过后的泥泞……  
手指抽出，上面浸染了湿滑的肠液，就着在穴口处打着转涂抹了一下，一把将瘫软成泥的项翻了过来，直挺腰托起项给了他一个支撑点，随后将蓄势待发的物件粗暴的卡入，项终于止不住发出一丝酥骨的呜咽，雪人和他的体温相差甚多，他很想极力反抗却又不得不接受自己那兴奋紧缩的内壁正疯狂将雪人冰冷的性具迫不及待往他炙热的内里吞着，从背部能清晰感受到自雪人冰冷却狂热的挺入，试图合拢的双腿被一次又一次直接冲开，碾过层层皱褶直到那脆弱敏感的一点，用力顶了顶。  
“嗯啊……”呻吟声又一次勾起了雪人强烈的占有欲，他用犬牙摩挲着身下之人背部条理的肌肤，踩着项呜咽呻吟的节奏，律动的冲顶也达到了高潮，项彻底沉沦在快感的泥潮中，最后一下，那药剂的解药——浑浊粘稠的液体喷射而出，下一刻却被贪婪的内壁吸食殆尽，被塞的满满当当的甬道喜悦的说着从未有过的满足感……

极限特工小队的会议室中，成员们接到了一通诡异的电话，要他们去接迷路的项，塔隆问起地址时，对方阴阳怪气说了一句  
“在你们这最好的肛肠医院。”  
END


End file.
